Regarding interactions between customers or users and restaurants, a restaurant may seek to provide quality, accessible, and reliable customer service in order to foster positive customer relationships. In response to receiving good, quality service, a customer is likely to return for additional business in the future and may also speak highly of the restaurant with others. When a customer places an order at a remote location from a restaurant, the accuracy of creating and finishing the order at the restaurant for the customer is part of the service experience. When restaurants are able to satisfy customers with sound service practices, these restaurants may be able to create strong relationships with customers built on dependability and quality. As a result, these restaurants that provide excellent customer service are usually able to achieve long-term success.